<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tides Of The River by Joppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363026">Tides Of The River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joppy/pseuds/Joppy'>Joppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Detectives, F/M, Honestly some shit in this story doesn't make sense, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Itachi was disowned, Kids are way too smart, Minato and Kushina aren't good parents, Mystery, Naruto is also sorta an orphan, Naruto is lonely boy, Sakura is an orphan, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, Tho his parents are still alive, Uhh yeah basically all the characters had kids at 20, all of the characters out of character, neither is Fugaku and Mikoto, tags will be updated at the end of this story so no spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joppy/pseuds/Joppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 years ago, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were declared dead yet their bodies were never found. The investigation was closed only days after it had open on mysterious terms. The deaths of the two were declared a double suicide. 13 years later a blond hair man came storming into Shikamaru Nara's life. The case that had been closed 13 years ago was reopened and taken on by Shikamaru Nara one of the best detectives around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b><em><strong>Excerpt</strong> From Sakura Haruno’s Last Assignment</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>March 20th, 2008</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>"<em>Sometimes at night, I dream of what will happen when my life comes to a close. Most of the time the deaths are painful never happy. Once in a while, I imagine that I die while sleeping, with no pain. Why can't I just die </em><em>happily? Why..."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 30th, 2020</b>
</p><hr/><p>Shikamaru sat at his desk bored, there hadn’t been any new nor interesting cases that he was willing to cover. The lazy detective had been looking at pictures on his desk, one of his wife and son while the other picture on his desk was one of his childhood friends that Shikamaru hadn’t seen in over 20 years. </p><p> </p><p>(It was this fateful day that would start the reveal of the dark truth that had been hidden, <em> “Death Day” </em> as the future generation likes to call it.) </p><p> </p><p>A loud commotion came from the entrance of the police station, “S-sir, I’m not sure that any of our detectives will take this case, it is a decade old.”</p><p> </p><p>Some other sound could be heard, mostly papers crinkling, someone was searching through a bag with rapid paste, “Look, I’ll pay <em> anyone, </em>to find the truth of this case. These two people meant the most to me and yet everyone still wants me to believe they killed themselves when I know this is bullshit. All I’m asking is for you to look into this case thinking of it in another way other than suicide. Everyone knows that our high school was shitty but they would never kill themselves to escape that.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru who had been leaning down in his desk chair decided to find someone interesting for the day and check out what was happening. The commotion had been made by a man similar in age to himself with blue eyes and blonde hair. The receptionist looked scared with half her wits. </p><p> </p><p>The blond man calmed himself and began to talk with the officers that had begun to surround him in case he started to make more of a commotion. Shikamaru couldn’t clearly make out what was being said during the exchange but he could make out the words “Detective” and “Killed.”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Shikamaru knew all of the detectives from the Konoha Police Department were sitting together listening to the blond boy blab on. Mostly talking about shit from over 10 years ago. There were times like these that Shikamaru hated his job and thought instead of being a nice old house husband or at least helping investigators like his wife. Kakashi Hatake, the head detective sat right next to Naruto, while the other detectives look as if they were going to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was probably the only one listening to the blond, the reason being that the highest probability being the former had worked on this case when it first came to light. Kakashi most likely interviewed this boy before and was checking the differences of the boy that had grown in over 13 years. Kakashi quickly dismissed everyone but Shikamaru claiming he was the best next to himself to which the lazy detective replied, “What a drag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, young man, your name was Naruto Uzumaki if I remember correctly?” The boy--Naruto nodded his head, Kakashi continued on, “Mr. Uzumaki when you first came to be interviewed when your two friends were first pronounced dead, you hadn’t seemed freaked out at all more like chill many of our older officers theorized that you were going to kill yourself. So would you tell me why now you’re concerned with this odd case and tell me what you have been <em> doing </em> in these 13 years?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto strummed his fingers along the table with a pattern of <em> tap… tap… tap. </em>His blue eyes followed his moving fingers until he looked up and locked his eyes on Shikamaru, “You see I had the thoughts of joining my friends but I recalled that I had my godfather though I hadn’t seen him in over 5 years, I had been in contact with him. I was never informed of what he was doing and still haven’t. By the point of the case being declared a double suicide, I walked near a place where I could die but my body wouldn’t be recovered but then I remembered what I overheard from my godfather. My parents were alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was listening to Naruto talk as he flipped through the files of the case. According to the file it was stated that the bodies of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were never found but in a river, with a high current, they had found the two’s DNA. </p><p> </p><p>The DNA was from pieces of hair so it could be a possibility that the couple faked their deaths. But that was unlikely since witnesses from school reported by saying that after the death of their headmaster, Hiruzen Sarutobi, they exhibited odd behavior. One file read that they used to partner up with Sakura for projects but stopped since she would only ever talk to Naruto or Sasuke. This would be the same for Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru flipped through the files not everything was consistent and the lazy cop had found a new interest. Kakashi cleared his voice aiming to bring Shikamaru back into the world, “Well I’d love to reopen this case but I’m afraid this would be quite hard since it’s over a decade old and any witnesses may have moved away or have forgotten facts. Things have been slow here so maybe if we find a detective interested--”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru found a new interest with the case and was about to accept it but before he had one question to ask, “Kakashi not trying to be rude or anything but why the hell was this case closed? It had so many damn loose ends.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi frowned as he glanced toward the files, “...The boy’s family. The Uchiha’s. They had asked for the investigation to stop telling us it was a suicide and their son was unhappy. We were going to look into the family but after one interview with them, it was noticed that the family was happy albeit not perfect. The family hadn’t wished for the truth for some reason not wanting to know why he killed himself. It was odd but we respected their decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat between the two detectives raising his eyebrows. It seemed to Shikamaru that the blond had no knowledge of his best friend’s home life.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru merely glanced up from one sheet of paper and looked at Naruto, “What about the girl’s family?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was about to speak when Naruto answered first, “Sakura’s family had been killed when she was a little girl, I can’t remember her exact age since it’s been so long but my godfather knew her godmother and they moved us in together. The godmother, Tsunade Senju had left along with h-my godfather on some strange thing. I never did tell them of what happened to Sakura so no one other than me was classified as family.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru felt his brain trying to wrap around what had happened but nothing came to mind. Had it been bullying? No, that school while suspicious wasn’t a place of bullying. So what other reason could have been, “I’ll take this case but I’m going to do this my way. I most certainly will not be following protocols since this is such an odd case the ways I’ll do this may or may not be legal.”</p><p> </p><p>“--Shikamaru”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, “For my thanks for taking a decade-old case you can have this money along with my number to get in contact with me.” The blond passed a stack of money across the table along with a number on a white piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru I advised you to not take this case. It seems like you’re having some connection and that will ruin your career if you take a case on personal interest.” Shikamaru pocketed the money along with the note. The lazy cop did have some connection to the case but it was minor, to say the least, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the father of Shikamaru’s late mentor. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t care of what would happen if this case somehow tied into the Sarutobi’s then he could provide at least something to their family. He hadn’t been able to kill the man who killed Asuma but maybe Shikamaru could find the truth of what happened to Asuma’s father. “Kakashi I know you won’t fire me, I’m your best detective so I promise you this if you let me take this case I take whatever boring case that comes my way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, take these files. I doubt anyone will miss them. Mr. Uzumaki, I'll lead you out, don't do anything rash until Shikamaru Nara contacts you.”</p><p> </p><p>Something gleamed in Naruto’s eyes was it happiness? Sadness? Maybe it was a cold look, but whatever it was Shikamaru couldn’t tell, the ugly truth would be revealed. </p><p> </p><p>(Shikamaru still wishes on his deathbed; he never took this horrid case. Maybe if the lazy boy saw past that <em> person's act </em>then life would have remained the same and those who witnessed the outcome…)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Excerpt From Sasuke Uchiha's Diary</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>March 31st, 2008</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “The answer lies with the bond of yin and yang. The bond stays with the crow who keeps the truth behind hidden doors within hold yet so far away." </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 30th, 2020</b>
</p><hr/><p>It had been an hour since Naruto left. Things at the police station cooled down and everyone went back to their regular schedules. Only Shikamaru was doing his own thing. </p><p> </p><p>The lazy detective who wasn’t being so lazy for the day was sorting through all the paperwork from the Sasuke and Sakura case. Shikamaru’s desk had become a mess with papers all over the floor and stacks of unorganized paper.</p><p> </p><p>But at last, Shikamaru found the record he was looking for, the interviews from students who went to school with Sasuke and Sakura. One name stood out to Shikamaru, ‘Ino Yamanaka,’ his childhood friend that although he hasn’t been in contact with in over 20 years, Shikamaru’s son, Shikadai has.</p><p> </p><p>The time read on the clock, 4:00 which meant Shikadai would be either out of school and at home or with his best friend Inojin Yamanaka. Shikamaru grabbed his work phone and dialed the numbers for his son’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru leaned back in his office chair, swirling in a circle as the phone buzzed. He came to a halt when the buzzing stopped. “...Hello?” The voice of Shikadai came from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru cut to the chase having no need for pleasantries, “Shikadai, I need something from you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dad? What is it? You never call from your work phone or you never actually call me.” Shikadai sounded like he was curious about what his father needed but played it off by sounding bored.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend… Inojin Yamanaka, I need to talk with his mother. She would be a helpful witness to an old case I’m doing.” </p><p> </p><p>No voice came from Shikadai’s side of the phone as he was most likely talking with whoever was near him or contacting Inojin.</p><p> </p><p>While Shikadai was doing whatever, Shikamaru glanced at the report for Ino’s interview. It was hardly conclusive on the two’s behavior before their deaths with it only talking about their behavior a couple of days before their deaths. It wasn’t enough for Shikamaru to compare differences and what had started this change.</p><p> </p><p>The voice of Shikadai finally had come back on, “Dad. I was talking to Inojin and he agreed to send me his mother’s number. I’ll send it your way but if this case is old, then it’s gonna be hard so you should talk with Mom. I’m sure she would<em> love </em> to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Shikadai,” Shikamaru's finger lingered over the end call button.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Dad before you hang up, Mom wanted to remind you that we are visiting grandpa and Asuma’s graves tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t tomorrow a school day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad it’s winter break. We have off until the fourth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Could have sworn that you were going to school."</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dad. I've been staying at Inojin's since you missed Christmas. By the way, Mom's pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. Shikadai I've got to go. Try to contain your Mom until I get home. See you."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Dad."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, staring straight up onto the ceiling of his office. “What a drag. Now I’ll have to wait days for this interview.” He muttered to himself, a hand over his eyes shielding them from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>At 4:30, Shikamaru walked out of his office and left the police station, and lazily waved to the receptionist. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru could barely hear what the receptionist was saying but somehow made it out, “B-bye, Mr. Nara have a safe trip home.”</p><p> </p><p>His breath was noticeable as Shikamaru walked to the train station. Snow started to fall on top of the snow that had already been there from a couple of days ago. Boarding the train Shikamaru looked at his phone, he received a text from his wife asking him if he was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru quickly replied with a short answer of yes. The detective put his phone away even though it was buzzing rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru recalled the death of his father and mentor. It had been the first case he was ever assigned and Asuma watched over him, helping with the ropes. Shikaku at the time was the head of the police station.</p><p> </p><p>The case was about <strike>a group of crimimals known as</strike> the Akatsuki. Well to be honest they weren’t exactly crimimals but two of the members committed the worse acts anyone could do, murder. To this day not all of the members have been caught. Hidan and Kakuzu were names engraved in Shikamaru’s brain, they were at fault for his father’s death along with Asuma’s. </p><p> </p><p>...Sasuke Uchiha that had sounded familiar… Itachi Uchiha. The latter was part of the criminal group yet he was the least active, no one had actually seen him doing anything illegal. Rumors in the police station had said that he had a child and a wife and that was why he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had no care for Itachi nor any of the other members since they hadn’t been the ones doing anything too illegal. Only Hidan and Kakuzu had been murders but the other members stole somethings, hacked data, and other offenses. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a voice came out from the speakers that layed just above Shikamaru’s head. Whatever it was saying wasn’t clear to Shikamaru so instead, he read the sign the was above the door. Finishing reading it, the doors of the train opened and people began to get on and off.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was included in this crowd. The detective almost blended in perfectly if not for his hair the stuck out in a crowd. Almost everyone Shikamaru passed was wearing heavy coats and scarves. </p><hr/><p>Shikamaru had arrived at his home the pathway to his front door filled with snow that hadn’t been shoveled. Trudging to the door, as Shikamaru was about to open it his wife, Temari slammed it open.</p><p> </p><p>“You dick! I texted you what you wanted for dinner and when would you be home. You know what I got?! No reply.” Temari glared at her husband and in the background, Shikamaru could see his son smirking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Sorry?” Shikamaru tried to enter his house but was blocked by Temari to kept him outside standing in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? I get a sorry? You worried my ass off. I thought you might have run into trouble at the police station. Don’t ever do that again!” Temari sternly scolded Shikamaru before allowing him to enter the house. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes!” Temari closed the door while yelling after her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Right.” Shikamaru sighed pulling off his shoes and laying them on a towel that had been set off for the sole purpose of keeping shoes that had been in the snow. Shikamaru walked over to the table with his son who was peacefully drinking his water. “Temari, why isn’t the path to our front door cleared of snow.”</p><p> </p><p>Temari walked over and sat down, looking toward her husband with a fake smile, “I don’t know. Why didn’t you reply to me? Plus clearing the snow isn’t my job.” </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru would have retorted back but when he looked at his son who was shaking his head rapidly, he didn’t reply. The detective guessed that tomorrow he would have to shovel the snow and maybe he would get help from his son.</p><p> </p><p>The family quietly sat and eat dinner but a conversation started up when Shikadai spoke, “Dad, you called me over talking with Inojin’s mom. Saying it was some sort of case your doing. Are you able to tell us what’s about?”</p><p> </p><p>Temari raised her eyebrows a glanced toward her husband, Shikamaru shallowed his remaining food and spoke to the two of them, “I could talk about it although it may frighten you Shikadai. Especially going into your highschool years.”</p><p> </p><p>(Oh how Shikamaru didn’t know how right he was.)</p><p> </p><p>Shikadai rested his head on his hand, “Not like I care. You’ve never asked me for help in any case but this one. So my interest lies in it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Temari although curious interrupted whatever was happening between her son and husband, “Shikadai, once I get to hear the case then we can have you hear it. Understood.” </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru found himself shivering even though he wasn’t the one for once being scolded. Feeling no need to get his wife more upset, Shikamaru took it upon himself to clean the dishes and put them away.</p><p> </p><p>Temari had demanded everyone go to bed early since the family would be staying up for new years eve. Shikadai went to bed at 9 while his parents were watching tv on their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Temari turned the volume of the tv down they were watching some unimportant news, “Shikamaru. What’s this case about? You never take on cases if they don’t interest you so what’s the interest in this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see these people may have known what happened to Asuma’s father.” Shikamaru laid his bed back on a pillow and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s odd reasoning. Who are these people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two people. Killed themselves. Names were… Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I’m pretty sure that they were dating, so double suicide. This one kid thinks his friends wouldn’t do that. I did get some money though which may be one of the reasons I took this case.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde turned her body to face toward her husband, “Shikamaru! Whatever but those names seem familiar… Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha? I’ve heard about it from students when I drop Shikadai off at school. Something about ghosts haunting the school and every year a student would die if you pissed off their spirits.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru paused for a moment, processing what Temari had just said, “...Wait, I thought they died in high school. I get that Shikadai goes to a private school that has grades 1 to 12 but I hadn’t realized that school was the same one that the couple went to.”</p><p> </p><p>The two sat in silence together. The only noise that could be heard was the sounds coming from the television. Temari made no response, maybe as if she was thinking over what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru turned off the television right after putting his hair down, “Hold on, you spoke like other people than the headmaster died when Sasuke and Sakura went to high school.”</p><p> </p><p>“That did happen, you see most of them were murdered, it had been going for years before those two went there though. One each year the grade never mattered but they were killed. Now I wonder how this school remained open for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru put his head in his pillow lying down to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru you are not. I repeat are not going to do this case yet. Since you were addicted to the last case you took on you missed Christmas with your family. So I’ve arranged for us to go visit my brothers in two days. We’ll be staying for two weeks, Shikadai can be emailed his work.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would like to, I have work to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore. I called Kakashi to let you have off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Temari chuckled a little, “It's time for bed."</p><p> </p><p>By the time Shikamaru lifted his head from his pillow he saw his wife smiling at Shikamaru with her eyes closed and her arms out looking ready for a hug. Shikamaru accepted and fell asleep in the embrace of his wife.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>December 31st, 2020</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The next morning Shikamaru overslept but Temari hadn’t bothered him over the shoveling of the snow. The family left the house bright and early to visit the graves of Asuma Sarutobi and Shikaku Nara.</p><p> </p><p>They had both died in the line of duty. Both being killed by Hidan when they had first gone on the case. Shikamaru in the end brought Hidan and Kakuzu to justice although to Shikamaru it had just felt like revenge. </p><p>Asuma’s pregnant wife, Kurenai Sarutobi, had contacted Shikamaru and together they were able to put the two graves near each other. </p><p> </p><p>The Nara family entered the empty graveyard. A walked toward the area where the Nara family is buried specifically heading toward Shikaku’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had fallen behind when he noticed some blonde and black in near a grave. When the long blonde-haired female turned her head around Shikamaru realized that it was the Yamanaka or more specifically Ino Yamanaka's family.</p><p> </p><p>Ino seemingly noticed Shikamaru as she came running over to him ignoring her husband and son’s calling out for.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru! Shikamaru!” Her voice now more matured became louder and louder as she got closer to him, “It’s been so long. It’s been almost 20 years. We have so much to catch up on. I know that our boys are friends but you are always busy and every time I pick up Inojin from your house you’re not there. I mean you literally missed Inojin’s birthday which is December 5th and I told him to invite Shikadai’s family but you were no show. So what else have you been up to?” Ino kept blabbing everything out of her mouth at once. This was one of the reasons Shikamaru wasn’t trying his best to get back into contact with Ino. She was as troublesome as always. Some things never change.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru muttered, “What a drag.” But it couldn’t be heard over Ino chattering. Temari and Shikadai were nowhere in sight. Most likely they had left Shikamaru to his own devices assuming they believed he wanted to visit Asuma first. Inojin and Sai, the latter being Ino’s husband, were just standing watching talking to each other quietly. Maybe they were praying for Shikamaru hoping he would survive Ino’s loudness.</p><p> </p><p>Ino continued, “—Right so after I had Inojin, Sai and I got married. The wedding was small, only my dad was invited so that’s why you weren’t invited. Sai didn’t want a wedding so we compromised. I now work in the family flower shop with Sai. It doesn’t actually pay while we have the rest of the money my Dad left behind which <em> wow, </em>I have to say is a lot. But what I’ve been trying to say is that I heard you need me from some investigation. Shit, I’m a suspect in some cases. Or is it about my high school days or—”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru cut Ino off from rambling, “Ino. I get that we haven’t seen each other in over a decade but for now, I just need to talk with you.” Shikamaru paused. He had just remembered the commitment he made to visiting Temari’s family so the interview would have to wait for the next time he saw the blonde. “Actually Ino could you just put your number into my phone so I can contact you for the interview.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino seemed to calm down a lot after hearing Shikamaru talk, “Sorry about that. I just ramble a lot when I see someone from my past. It’s sorta a thing I picked up after high school.” Shikamaru nodded and pulled out his phone and swiped to the <em> Contacts </em>app. The detective then passed his phone to the blonde who quickly inputted her number. </p><p> </p><p>Ino quickly passed the phone back to Shikamaru who pocketed it and walked away. The latter headed to meet up with his family at his Dad’s grave while the former stood there with her family walking toward her. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Shikamaru!” Ino shouted out, “Text me about what you want to interview me about and I’ll prepare all the evidence you’ll ever need to prove my innocence. Oh. Happy New Year's Eve!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I should have previously stated but the excerpts at the beginning of chapters are all evidence that leads to things but Shikamaru for now doesn't have his hands on these pieces of evidence. </p><p>Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru all went to different middle schools and high schools leading them no longer being in contact with each other. Inojin and Shikadai became friends in school although Shikamaru does know about that he still hasn't actually talked to Ino.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Video Surveillance From The Women’s Bathroom Of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>October 29th, 2007</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The camera shows the footage of the sinks but a conversation between a feminine and a masculine voice can be heard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sasuke-kun we’re going to end up going to jail for what we just did!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sakura you’re being too loud. If someone were to walk in here then hear you yelling about what we did then we’re fucked.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was only meant to be some harmless prank one could say wasn't even our fault.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What about the other one? The fire?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine, the fire was definitely our fault but…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?! If anyone finds out we did either then they will find out the other one which means jail.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh alright just…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Just we can never tell him. Instead, we can leave clues around so they can never try to get rid of him. If that works they will think of us as crazy for leaving so stupid notes around if they do search our stuff.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hn” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sasuke-kun?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m horrified. What if someone finds out? He’ll be so devastated and his life may as well be ruined.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sakura I won’t allow that to happen. Both of you will be safe.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you Sasuke-kun…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do as well.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>December 31st, 2020</strong>
</p><hr/><p>An icy breeze swooped in on the cemetery. Light fog surrounded the air. The wind was howling sounding as something or someone was calling out for help.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had gone to Asuma's grave right after speaking to Ino. The detective pulled out the lighter he had received from the man right before he died. Shikamaru reached into his jacket pocket searching for a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Sticking the cigarette into his mouth, he was about to light it when he heard a roaring noise come from behind him, "Shikamaru Nara! I swear if you even dare to try and light the cigarette I swear you won't live till the new year." The familiar voice being Temari who had finished laying down the flowers with Shikadai on Shikaku's grave.</p><p> </p><p>The lighter was pushed straight back into his coat pocket and the cigarette was taken out of his mouth and held in between Shikamaru's pointer finger and middle finger. If they had been any other place then the detective would have dropped the smoke and stepped on it. But since Shikamaru would never dare to disrespect Asuma like that he refused.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back on his family, Shikadai was playing on his phone bored obviously not caring for the disrespect he was showing for the dead. Shikamaru sighed, kids these days hardly care for anything but their electronics.</p><p> </p><p>Temari clapped her hands together getting everyone to look at her, "Now let's get going, family! We need to quickly head to my side of the family so we can spend New Years' with them. Shikadai you'll get to see your cousin and Shikamaru for once you'll get a break."</p><p> </p><p>The Nara family all made their way back to the car leaving the cemetery almost untouched. Although it was clear they had visited by the flowers left behind on the two graves. A bouquet of Anemone; meaning sacrifice, was left on Asuma's grave. While on Shikaku's a bouquet of Gladiolus; meaning remembrance and honor.</p><hr/><p>The Naras' arrived in Suna at 6:00 just in time for the family to have dinner with their relatives. Shikamaru was talking with Gaara, his brother-in-law while Temari was catching up with her brother Kankuro and her father, Rasa. Shikadai was just sitting by Shinki while the two boys watched some television of some stupid show that Shikamaru never learned the name of.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had put on his front that he was interested in whatever Gaara was saying but really he just wanted to get back work. Although he knew that wouldn't happen for over 2 weeks. The detective muttered his catchphrase, "What a drag." Which for once was heard by the person he was speaking to.</p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru, it had come to my understanding that you have no interest in being here. While I also did not want to have you over since it would mean my father would also have to come, I can't help but wonder what reason you have for not wanting to be here." Gaara spoke his eyes lingering on his father when he spoke of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Aa. You see I've taken a case that was never truly figured out. It was as quickly opened as closed. First, it was just declared as a missing person case until some students were interviewed it was declared a double suicide. The case typically would have still been investigated to see what was happening that led to that but the parents of one of the dead students demanded them to close the case." Shikamaru scanned around the room searching for anything that could record that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara seemingly noticing this spoke out, "Do not worry. You see when we rented out this fancy restaurant I made sure to check that no bugs or video cameras were around."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru nodded for Gaara to continue what he was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>"That case..." Gaara trailed off, "What are the names of the students who died?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."</p><p> </p><p>"Uchiha and Haruno. Huh." Gaara closed his eyes searching for an answer. His pale blue-green eyes shot up and stared into Shikamaru's brown eyes, "Uchiha, that family I've met them before. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha that is his parents, correct?" The detective nodded, "Yes they would do anything to keep a clear name. They even disowned their eldest son although I do not have a clue of what he had done. Haruno is another name I am familiar with. The girl, she's an orphan."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru's forehead furrowed, "How do you know these things. I can't recall all of this information being broadcasted on the news."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara scratched his forehead, moving his red hair that was blocking the kanji that rested on his forehead, "Rich families such as mine, and others like the Uchiha's and Hyūga's all met up together every year and we hear such gossip. Although I know the Haruno name from something else. This was a thing told on the television, the Haruno murders. Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno were killed in cold blood. Brutal even to me."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru picked up his glass of wine a took a small sip, "Interesting I had no clue of a thing. When did these murders occur?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back when I was only six. Seeing as that, the girl must have been six as well. Now Shikamaru I think we should stop discussing these things as I do not want my sister getting angry at me for making you work." The redhead and the raven-haired both turned their heads to see Temari squinting her eyes at the two of them trying to figure out what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked back at each other a found something small talk about. The whole family set off fireworks for New Years' before quickly going back instead as everyone was complaining about the cold even though they were in Suna.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 15th, 2021</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>The two weeks quickly flew by. Shikamaru had taken a break and was able to clear his mind for his next case.</p><p> </p><p>Shikadai was sitting in the backseat of Shikamaru's car while he was driving over to the Yamanaka's. The boy would be returning to school the next week and he was receiving the work he missed from Inojin today.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru quickly pulled up into the driveway with Shikadai unbuckling and running to the door which was quickly answered by Inojin.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys ran into the blond's bedroom while Shikamaru made his way to the living room where Ino sat behind a glass coffee table that had a kettle with some steaming hot tea and two empty glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru! Great, you're here." The blonde smiled as she reached over to the kettle, "Would you like some tea?" The detective shook his head, and the blonde faltered to pour herself tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Ino. Skipping all pleasantries what can you tell me about Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and what lead up to their deaths." Shikamaru watched as Ino hesitated to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll let's see. I went to the same schools as them all the way up their deaths. Sasuke he's a real handsome one. I definitely had a crush on him but that is until I met my Sai. From what I remember back in middle school Sasuke got into this fight with a boy named Naruto because he found out that Sakura and he were living together alone. I'm pretty sure Sasuke liked Sakura back then and sometimes I even thought Naruto liked her back but I may be incorrect." Ino blew on her tea before taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>"Living together alone. I had believed that the two of them lived together with their godparents." Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrows together.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Those god awful godparents of their's left them alone while they went to the states to try and figure something out. Still don't know why, it always seemed dumb to me. Oh! I can totally give you their old home address. No one lives in it but I'm pretty sure someone still owns it so you're gonna need a search warrant." As Ino finished she got up and opened a door that looks led to a closet. The blonde then pulled out a big box that helps all sorts of things like pictures and books.</p><p> </p><p>Searching through the box Ino found a yearbook that said on the cover, 2004 to 2005. She quickly flipped through a few pages until she stopped on the page that everyone in 5th grade that the last names started with an<em> H</em> was on.</p><p> </p><p>Ino handed the book right to Shikamaru and continued talking, "As you can see there is her address. Now back to what you asked, Sakura and I were a little close. I think I may have been the closest girl to her other than her neglectful godmother. Although Sakura and Sasuke's death didn't really seem to be such a shock to our whole school everyone saw how depressed they were after the death of our headmaster. Although even at the beginning of the year Sasuke was even more protective of Sakura but on September 20th that was when everything changed. Mr. Sarutobi was poisoned and that had affected almost everyone."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru narrowed his eyes had those two have something to do with the death of Asuma's father. The detective at first felt like this was just a case of no one noticing anything happening with these kids that almost everyone loved but maybe that hadn't been the case. Were Sakura and Sasuke actually monsters who finally rejected their actions enough to kill themselves. Shikamaru didn't know how to feel about them and now his opinion on them just worsened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...Shikamaru."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>For once Ino let go of her cheerful facade and glared start toward Shikamaru, "Whatever you're thinking about them stop. Sakura would never hurt a fly plus Sasuke although is rude to people wouldn't do anything of the sort. I get that you've never met them but assuming stuff like that is just wrong and you're a detective you know better than to assume. I think this case is getting too personal for you. It'd be best for you to drop it and let another person take it."</p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking it was a possibility-"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's not!" Ino raised her voice as if she was scolding Inojin was misbehaving, "The police ruled his death as a prank gone wrong. Mr. Sarutobi did have enemies like Danzo Shirmua and his elder friends, even some students hated the dude. Sakura and Sasuke had no reason to hate him maybe they were just paranoid that something could happen to them."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... I'm sorry for thinking that way. I guess ever since the death of Asuma and my Dad I've been always looking at things negatively."</p><p> </p><p>Ino pointed at Shikamaru with her right hand, "Don't you forgot my father was also killed during that case. So how 'bout you pop by the flower shop and I'll help brighten up your real dull life. Like seriously get some flowers around your house they'll always cheer you up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru passed it off by waving, "Well I'm going to get going I'll be back to pick up Shikadai." The raven-haired man got up and began to walk away but stopped when he heard Ino's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Before you go Shikamaru." The detective turned his head to see the blonde with a pained face, "Don't just go with things that piece up together. I know Sakura and in my heart, I believe that she would never do such a thing. You can't just assume things about someone you've never met. Just promise me that..."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru turned his head back and walked straight to the door, opening it he said something loud enough Ino could hear it but just barely, "I promise."</p><hr/><p>Shikamaru easily made his way to the address in the book. The building is a big building that had small apartments inside. Looking at it he wondered if two growing kids could have really lived alone there.</p><p> </p><p>The building looked abandoned. Cobwebs surrounding it and some cracks. It didn't even look like a good place back 15 years. The surrendering places all look unsafe and that you could get yourself easily killed...</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru pushed the remarks to the back of his brain and began to locate the apartment being their own. The number on the book had said 7 so Shikamaru looked around for an apartment that had a seven on it.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly finding the apartment Shikamaru twisted the doorknob open with his shirt sleeve trying to see if he would have to bust the door down. Thankfully the door was left unlocked, the detective looked around seeing if anyone was passing by before walking into the dust invested room.</p><p> </p><p>The room had the bare minimum with a few books covered in best on a wooden coffee table. Shikamaru doubted that even the cheapest television ever existed in the house. There were only two doors from the room Shikamaru was standing in. One presumably leads to the bathroom and the other leads to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man walked straight into the bedroom as he believes that, <em>The bedroom is where man keep all their secrets. </em></p><p> </p><p>The bedroom under all the dust had two twin size beds, one having pink covers and the other having an orange cover. The beds were elevated off the ground that a full-grown man could hide beneath although they would struggle.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru took the initiative to see if anything was hidden underneath the beds. Looking under the orange bed first there was nothing but a few books from the Icha Icha series that Kakashi loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>Then the pink bed held a few school textbooks and books that looked like diaries. Bending down Shikamaru grabbed the diaries.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man looked at the first book on the pile that read, Diary of Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru frowned, there was no reason for someone's diary to be left at someone else's house and for that matter even your girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru quickly piled the books together and promised himself he would come back to look more but for now, he would look through the books he had collected.</p><p> </p><p>But first Shikamaru would have to leave the shady apartment complex without being caught and then pick up Shikadai. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>